I've Always Been By Your Side
by YuriChan220
Summary: Asuka is in love with her mentor, Asagi and with the help of Sakura, she successfully confesses to Asagi. Asuka x Asagi
1. Asagi and Asuka's confession

**I've Always Been By Your Side**

 **Pairing: Asagi x Asuka**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Taimanin Asagi or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! Been a long while since I last wrote a Taimanin story. I can understand….many stories aren't written for this category. Because of all the brutality and stuff. Probably? I dunno.**

 **Anyways, I know Asagi x Sakura are OTP, at least for you, Mikey-kun. Ehehe~ ! But I just feel Asagi x Asuka are a good pair too.**

 **Please enjoy~!**

"Gosh, I'm soaked…" Asagi complains as she comes in the house with her prodigy, Asuka. "Why did it have to rain like this when I just felt the need to go shopping?"

"Dunno," Asuka shrugs and then grins. "But hey, on the bright side, it really shows off your sexy features~" She leans over to point to her breasts. "Like these babies~"

"Hey, stop it, Asuka!" the dark bluenette backs away to cover her chest. "This isn't funny!"

"Rain does have some benefits, you know~" the brunette says with a finger pointed up. "And thankfully, the rain didn't rust my bionic limbs since they are all covered up. Thanks, Asagi~"

"It wasn't much, though."

"Yeah, but gotta make do with your clothing." Asuka looks down at her appearance. She is wearing a light brown buttoned shirt with a white shirt underneath, perhaps a little too small since it shows her upper cleavage and a long yellow skirt with thigh high stockings to cover up her pink bionic legs. It wasn't too bad since the rain started as the two were walking home. Asuka didn't have much clothing to wear except for her school uniform. So, Asuka chose this as her usual casual clothing from now on.

As for Asagi, she is wearing a pink sweater dress with a black pantyhose underneath. And unfortunately, due to the heavy rain, it soaked mostly the upper part of her dress, which shows off her blue bra. Asuka can't help but stare at those udders for more than 10 seconds before the bluenette turns away.

"Help me with the groceries," she says.

"If you say so~" Asuka shrugs and then picks up the last two paper bags.

"Welcome back, Onee-chan~!" Sakura steps into the room, greeting her older sister with a smile. "Hello, Asuka-chan~! Nice to see you again!"

"Nice to see you too~" Asuka greets back. "Want to help us with the groceries? There's not much, but we can still use a hand."

"I'm going to change," Asagi says as she steps toward the stairs. "You two can do the groceries."

"No probs, Onee-chan~"

As the elder Igawa sister heads upstairs to change, Sakura and Asuka work together to put away the groceries, putting them in their proper places. The short haired girl looks up at the long haired brunette as she organizes some things on the shelf. Lately, she's been noticing that Asuka's been spending time with her older sister more and more. It's not a bad thing really. She and Asagi can't always be joined at the hip, unless they are fighting demons. But outside of combat, Asuka has been more friendly and affectionate towards the dark bluenette. She is wondering if Asuka really has feelings toward her older sister. And she immediately pops the question.

"Say, Asuka-chan," she says as she closes the refrigerator. "What do you think of Onee-chan?"

"Hm?" Asuka turns toward the younger Igawa sister. "How do I feel about her? Hmmm…well…she's a good mentor. And a nice girl. Probably why I trained with her all this time is because she's a good teacher."

"Is that all?" Sakura asks.

"What do you mean?" Asuka raises an eyebrow.

"I can see that it's a lot more than just admiring Onee-chan as your mentor. Care to explain?"

Asuka closes her eyes with a light chuckle. "You got me, Sakura-san. Yes, I'm in love with Asagi-san."

"Have you ever told her how you felt?"

"No…not really. I don't think she's aware of my feelings, even though I love to tease her a lot."

"Awwww, really? You've GOT to confess somehow. Otherwise you'll be too late when Onee-chan finds someone else."

Asuka nods with a smile. "You're right, Sakura-san. There's no time to lose."

"I'm back," Asagi says as she steps foot in the kitchen, wearing a long blue plain dress. "Oh, wow! You two are fast~"

"Ehehe! Thanks, Onee-chan~. Welp, I guess I'll head up to MY room then."

"Huh? What for?" Asagi asks.

"Nothing really. You two have fun, okay~?" With that, she runs upstairs toward her room and shuts the door behind her.

There is an awkward silence between the older Igawa sister and Asuka. All they can hear is the rain pouring. Asuka blushes heavily and has her eyes looking the other way while Asagi is the same as she fiddles with her fingers, tapping her foot occasionally while her eyes look back and forth, trying to think of how to open up a conversation.

"S-so ummm…Asuka," she starts.

"Yes?" the brunette directs her attention at the dark bluenette.

"What's going on? You're not usually this quiet. And your face is red for some reason."

"Oh, it is? I didn't even realize it." Asuka puts a hand on her cheek.

"You got a fever or something?"

"No, it's not that. Ummm…" Asuka decides to take Sakura's advice and just go with it. "Asagi-san…I have a confession to make." She walks a couple steps forward just to take her mentor's hands in hers. "I have admired you for…quite some time now. It's out of love. I can't help but think about you constantly."

"Asuka…" The older Igawa blushes from the brunette's love confession.

Asuka gently squeezes Asagai's hands a bit tighter. "Please…Asagi-san…will you…go out with me?"

This makes Asagi hesitate a little. The determined expression on her student's face, the blush and the blue eyes staring into Asagi's emerald ones. Asuka awaits the bluenette's answer. Honestly, Asagi wanted to return Asuka's feelings, if it weren't for her own feelings toward Sakura. This is a tough decision for her. She doesn't know whether or not to give up on her true love and go out with Asuka or turn her down.

"Asagi-san," Asuka says. "I've been by your side as much as Sakura-san. But I've also been in love with you."

"Yes, but…" Asagi says as she turns away, biting her lip.

"Asagi-san…" Asuka gasps softly. "Don't tell me…you're in love with someone else…"

"I used to! I used to…but…I'm afraid I'm going to have to let go of that person."

"Is that person…Sakura-san? Your own sister?"

"How did you know?" Asagi raises an eyebrow.

"You've been looking at your sister like you're in love with her. Unless I'm wrong."

"It's true. I am in love with Sakura. However, it's so hard to choose because you confessed to me. I can't do this."

Asuka puts her hands on the elder Igawa sister's shoulders. "Let me tell you this: Sakura-san totally supports me and you together. She might not care if she whether or not knows you're in love with her too. Again…I've had my sights on you a little more than Sakura-san does."

"Sakura…supports us?" Asagi is stunned, but happy at the same time. She then lifts up her arms to cup both hands to her student's cheeks. "I get it. My little sister cares for both of us and that's why she wanted you to confess right?"

"Something like that, yes," Asuka giggles.

"Then, I'll accept," Asagi says. "That…is my final answer."

"Asagi-san~!" the brunette gasps happily.

The dark bluenette starts to lean in and then kiss her on the lips. Asuka eagerly returns the favor, wrapping her arms around her neck. They pull away just for a moment to gaze into each other's eyes lovingly.

Meanwhile, Sakura is hiding behind the wall, watching these two make out. She has heard the whole thing, which meant that she never went to her room in the first place. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard her older sister's confess her feelings for her, but she is also happy when she gave her final answer to the one she truly loves. And that's fine. She can support the both of them however she likes. After all, Asagi is the one who trained Asuka in the first place.

Asuka and Asagi pull away again after the 5th kiss, catching their breath.

"Hey…Asuka…" she whispers.

"Yes?"

"You want to know something? I've actually admired you too. Like you were more than just my student. You were…my closest friend."

Asuka gasps softly at this, small tears forming in her eyes. "I…I feel the same~!"

"What else is there? I mean, us being together like this…fighting and protecting each other…going out on dates…I believe that we…we will always be together…" Asagi presses her forehead against hers. "I will always believe that, my love. No matter what happens…I love you."

"Same to you, Asagi-san~!" Asuka says. "Thank you…very much~!"

The two eagerly kiss each other again. More passionately and heartwarming than ever before.

 **A/N: First chapter down~! Okay, this category REALLY needs more stories. Like literally. Ehehe~! So, I'm doing a multi-chapter fic for you all, just because. Ehehe~!**

 **Again, Asagi x Sakura are a good pair. I understand that. But I kinda feel more of Asagi x Asuka cause they are two protagonists in the third game.**

 **Long and detailed reviews are appreciated.**

 **Havea nice day!**


	2. Touching and Feeling

**Chapter 2**

 **Touching and Feeling**

Ever since Asagi and Asuka became a couple, they immediately started going out whenever there isn't evil around. They enjoyed each and every moment with each other, going to small shops, walking around the park and going to special places, like amusement parks. For Asuka, this is the most wonderful thing that's happened in her life: spending time with the one she loves that is her mentor. Asagi feels the same way. Dating a beautiful student like Asuka feels like a dream come true.

And of course, when they come home, they sleep together often. The life as a couple has been really wonderful lately. And right now, it's night time. And once again, Asuka and Asagi are sitting on their knees on the bed, practically naked, facing each other. The brunette smiles as she strokes Asagi's dark blue hair and traces a finger down her beautiful slender body.

"Fufu~! Ohhh, Asagi-san~" she coos. "Your body is so sexy and you skin is soft. I like it~"

"A-Asuka…" Asagi lets out a little whimper. "Y-your finger is tickling me…"

"So~? I love doing it. We've done this before, so there's no reason you have to be so tense like that."

"But it's hard to get used to," Asagi says. "I mean, we're a couple, yes. But…you don't have to go that far already."

Asuka smirks as she gets closer with her large breasts pressing against the dark bluenette's. "But I want to~! It's just us. It shouldn't be that embarrassing, you know~?" She traces her finger once again from her stomach to her thigh and then back up. "Besides…I love feeling your pretty skin~"

"Asuka…please…" Asagi whimpers again. She can't help but let her student touch her like this. It feels so good to her.

Asuka goes a little further by leaning in and kissing her on the lips. Asagi eagerly accepts it, embracing her student. Asuka returns the embrace, deepening the kiss, followed by the two lying on the bed, moaning through some kisses and brushing each other's hair with their hands. Once they pull away, they gaze into each other's eyes lovingly, hands intertwined now. They briefly kiss again and then pull back.

"You're so beautiful, Asagi-san~" the brunette says softly.

"As are you, Asuka~" the dark bluenette replies.

They nuzzle each other's noses and then drift off to sleep with the covers over them. This just keeps on getting better and better.

 ****Next Day****

"Asuk-chan?" Sakura deadpans. "Stop staring at Onee-chan and help with breakfast."

"Hmmmm….I wonder if it'll be a better view with just a naked apron~" Asuka wonders aloud.

"N-no! Don't even think about it!" Asagi squeaks. "Stop talking such nonsense!"

"Ohhhh, but it's so boring watching you cook with an apron over clothing~" Asuka walks over and grabs her breasts from behind. "I won't get as easy access with that in the way~"

"No! I'm not doing it!" Asagi protests. "Now let me concentrate, okay?"

"Ehehehe~! You're so cute, Asagi-san~"

Sakura shakes her head while she face palms herself. Asuka's such a flirt when it comes to being with the one she loves. It's one of her traits she always has. And that's fine, but Asagi gets so overwhelmed by her charms that she herself is a blushing mess. And to think that being the top ninja of the Taimanins, she still cannot believe she's weak against Asuka's loving charms. In fact, Asuka is still behind her beloved, tracing a finger against her exposed thigh under that dress she's wearing and then upwards.

"It t-tickles!" Asagi whimpers.

"So~? I love the feeling of your skin~" the brunette says. "So soft and smooth~"

"Do you have to say that every time you feel it?" Sakura asks.

"Of course~! I just can't get enough of her flawless white skin~"

Sakura sighs again. Yup. Both she and Asagi have to live like this now that Asuka's staying with them. Finally, after about 20 minutes, would've been 10 if it weren't for Asuka, breakfast is done. Asagi serves the three plates and all of them start to dig in. As usual, Asagi's food tastes magnificent and Asuka praises her for it, like she usually does. Asagi's happy for that and gains more confidence every single day because of it. Sakura's the same as well. In no time at all, they finish their breakfast, and Asagi offers to clean up everything. Sakura runs upstairs for some reason, but for her, all she wants is for them to be alone. Asuka grins and steps closer toward her beloved. She hugs her from behind, resting her head on her soft, dark blue tresses.

"Hey…you know I'm washing dishes, right?" she says.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help myself~" Asuka coos in the dark bluenette's ear. "I just want to touch you over and over and never stop~" She nibbles on her earlobe, making Asagi quiver a bit.

"St-stoooop…! I'm busy right…now…"

Asuka manages to take her cheek to face her and kiss her on the lips. Asagi sets down the dishes and returns the kiss. She has no other choice in the matter. What Asuka wants is what Asuka is going to get. She turns around to get more comfortable and they deepen the kiss. The long haired brunette wraps her arms around her beloved's neck and bends one leg. For Asagi, this kiss feels blissful, so right. So relaxing.

"Mmm…Asuka…" Asagi whispers.

"Asagi-san~" Asuka uses her free hand to caress her thigh and then trace her finger upwards.

"It tickles again…!"

"And you love that, don't you~?"

Asagi looks at her beloved with a weak smile. "You just can't help yourself, can you?"

"Nope~!"

"Oh, Asuka~"

They embrace each other once more and share another kiss.


	3. Fight to Protect You

**Chapter 3**

 **Fight to Protect You**

It's late at night. Demons rise once again and it's up to the Anti-Demon Ninjas to stop them. However, they are spread out to different areas so it might take a little more effort. Sakura and Murasaki head out track down the flying demons that are attacking the area the most while Asagi and Asuka head towards where their "boss" is. And maybe…just maybe they hope they'll never go through hell like they did before…over and over. No, there's no time to think about that. Right now, they have a job to do. Asuka and Asagi use their ninja speed to chase down the larger demon that's trying to get away. However, the other flying demons try to get in their way. Asuka jumps in and uses her buzzsaw blades to slice them down with ease. They then keep on going to chase down that demon until they jump in front of it.

"Halt, demon!" Asagi shouts, drawing her sword. "We're here to slice you to bits. You're not destroying anyone else! Ready, Asuka?"

"I'm ready for anything!" Asuka says, raising her blades and charges at the demon.

She dodges the demon trying to smash her by jumping high in the air and cutting its shoulder then speeding over toward the other one, then the arm, leg and chest. This demon cannot figure out where Asuka is going from there, however, it sees Asuka charging straight ahead, ready to finish it off with a strong slice. It grabs Asuka by the arm, plus the other one, making her stop in her tracks.

"No!" Asagi cries.

The brunette struggles to break free, however she notices that her forearms are starting to spark, meaning that her bionic arms are beginning to break.

"His tight grip won't release!" Asuka cries. "I can't….get…free!"

"Hang on! I got you!"

Asagi speeds her way toward the large demon, cuts its arms so that its grip will loosen, which it did. Asuka is free, but her forearms are busted. She drops to her knees as she stares at the electricity circulating.

"Are you alright!?" Asagi says.

"I-I'm fine. But…I think I can repair them. I can still move my fingers."

"I'll stall him, okay?" Asagi faces the demon, readying her weapon.

"Be careful!"

Having said that, Asagi charges at the demon at full speed, clashing with the demon's talons. Sparks fly with each hit. Asagi delivers a flying kick to the gut, sending the demon flying fast towards a building, making it crumble. Asagi uses her ninja speed to chase it down.

Meanwhile Asuka works on repairing her busted forearms. Luckily, she has some spare parts just in case things went bad during combat. And since she's been in the repair shop for quite some time, she knows what to do. So, she does her magic by fixing each and every little thing on one of her forearms, including repairing the blades. Hopefully, by the time she's done, Asagi still has some breath left in her so she can help her defeat it.

However, things are not going well for Asagi. She might have underestimated the demon just a bit. By the time she got to it, her attacks are interrupted by a powerful punch, plus a toss in the air. The demon jumps up, grabs her and slams her down on the ground, creating a crater. Asagi struggles to her feet and dodges the next attack, followed by a slash. Asagi charges at it, lands a few hits with her blade, but gets cut again by the talons, each are deep and blood is coming out fast. But she will not let it get to Asuka once it's done with her. She will keep on fighting until there's not a breath left. Standing up once more, she charges at it, giving it a hard kick to the head, then a round house kick, plus a beating with the handle of her sword and then slashes it several times in all directions. Asagi goes in to kick it again when the demon grabs her leg and tosses her into another building, creating a puff of dust. Her bodysuit is in tatters now, exposing part of her thighs, her stomach and her right shoulder. Blood trickles down her forehead, in which she notices, but even that won't stop her. Fueled by adrenaline, she charges at the demon yet again, kicks it in the gut, then lifts her leg to connect her foot to its chin, causing it to fly up 10 feet in the air. She jumps up to kick it down on the ground, creating a crater. She lands on her feet, panting a little and then raises her sword to slash it to bits.

However, the demon opens its eyes and grabs her leg, smashing her into the ground. It kicks her hard shortly after, sending her flying into a wall. Asagi groans as she slides from the broken wall onto the ground. The demon lands in front of the dark bluenette and grabs her head, growling. She's too weak to even move right now. Her body's too badly damaged and the demon has the full advantage. It throws Asagi on the ground two times and then tosses her toward another building.

Meanwhile, Asuka successfully fixes her forearms. She examines it with satisfaction, however, she hears a loud booming sound. A puff of dust is seen and then notices Asagi tumbling down towards the brunette. She is shocked to see her condition. All battered and beat up. She quickly rushes to her aid.

"Asagi-san!" she cries. "Asagi-san!"

The demon lands in front of the two. Asuka can tell that her battle with the demon was difficult. She tried her best to defeat it, however, she alone is not enough. It's up to her now. Gently setting her down, she grits her teeth and stands up to face the demon.

"You hurt my beloved…" she growls. "And you're going to pay dearly for it." She summons her blades, now stronger and sharper than before.

The demon roars as it goes in to slash her with its talons. Asuka blocks it with her blades and surprisingly, they don't break. Electricity surges through the blades and Asuka grins.

"That won't work time," she says. "I have them all fixed."

She pushes it away and blocks another attack from the demon's talons. She then uses her wind attacks by swinging her legs back and forth, blowing the demon away, up in the air. She jumps in the air and slashes the demon from all sides. It barley has a chance to look where Asuka is coming from because she's so fast. She appears right in front of it and kicks it to the ground hard, creating a big crater. The demon struggles to its feet, but Asuka slashes its arms that cut so deep that it literally cuts its arms off. She lands in front of it and points her blades at it, gritting her teeth.

"You beat up the one I love," she growls. "Time to die…"

She spins crazy fast with her arms out in front, blades still out and then cuts it into smithereens. The demon is no longer to be heard from again. Asuka stops and pants heavily from the huge attack, but it was worth it. She turns toward the spot where her beloved Asagi is lying and comes to her aid.

"Asagi-san! Asagi-san, wake up!" she cries as she picks her up tenderly, resting her head on her lap.

The dark bluenette opens her eyes and her vision clears to see a teary eyed Asuka looking down at her. "A-Asuka…"

"Oh, thank goodness!" More tears drop from her eyes.

"Is…is that demon…" Asagi says in a raspy voice.

"Yes…I killed it. We're all safe now."

Asagi smiles weakly. "That's good. I'm glad…you finished him off. You were…a great student after all…"

"Asagi-san…what about you? Are you going to be alright!?" Asuka cries, leaning a bit closer to her.

"I will…all thanks to you," Asagi raises her hand to caress her cheek. "If it hadn't…been for you…I would've been dead. You had to fix…your bionic arms…after all."

"Asagi-san…!" Asuka hugs her tightly, sobbing her heart out. "Asagi-san!"

The dark bluenette closes her eyes, smiling and hugs her back. "I love you…Asuka. You did a good job."

Sakura and Murasaki soon arrive at the scene. The short haired girl gasps at how Asagi is battered and beaten, but thankfully, she's still alive. Cupping a hand to her mouth, tears form from her eyes and quickly hugs Murasaki.

"Onee-chan…!" she sobs.

"Asagi-sama….thank goodness…you're okay," Murasaki mostly says to herself, stroking Sakura's hair.

Everyone in this city is safe from the clutches of the demons. But they will be back. For now, it's time for the Anti-Demon ninjas to rest up and heal while they still can until their next battle. Especially Asagi.


	4. A Blissful Sunset

**Chapter 4**

 **A Blissful Sunset**

"You know what's great about sunsets?" Asuka says to Asagi while on the ferris wheel, holding her hand on her beloved's.

"No, what is it?" Asagi asks.

"You get to watch it with the one you love~" Asuka replies, smiling at her. "I'm glad we get to go on this lovely date~"

"Fortunately, yes~"

The two of them decided to go to the amusement park in their casual clothing since they have nothing else to do. Plus that, they got in because somehow Sakura won those tickets at a raffle. So, she decided to have them go on a date because of that. They had a lot of fun while they were there. They got on a few good rides, played games and won prizes and ate some food. And then, when the sun is setting Asuka got the perfect idea for it. She uses the last of the tickets to go on the large ferris wheel, to finish off their date. And to be honest, Asagi loves that idea.

Their hands intertwine after just a few minutes, making them look up at each other and smile.

"What is it, Asuka~?" she says.

"You're just so pretty today, Asagi-san~" Asuka says, brushing away a bit of hair from her beloved's face.

"I could say the same for you~" the dark bluenette replies.

They both gaze into each other's eyes for about a few minutes or so until they lean in and press each other's lips together. They intertwine both hands as they deepen the kiss and soft moans are heard from one another. They pull away and embrace each other with Asuka straddling Asagi's waist, along with lyrical giggles here and there. Then, they nuzzle each other's noses.

"Thank you…for this wonderful date, Asagi-san~" Asuka says softly.

"Thank you…for being my love~" Asagi replies.

The press foreheads together, closing their eyes with a smile. This date has gone very well and they would have to thank Sakura for it later.


	5. Losing You?

**Chapter 5**

 **Losing You?**

Asagi rushes toward the tall building that one night. She can sense that her beloved Asuka is in trouble during the mission, so she left home, dressed in her usual purple ninja bodysuit and leaps from rooftop to rooftop towards the tall building. Surely, she is seeing some suspicious men entering and quickly follows them inside.

She slams the doors open, drawing her sword and cautiously looks around as she takes small steps further into the hallway, toward a flight of stairs where the men seem to be rushing up, so she quickly and quietly follows them.

Up until they get to the top, she appraoches a long, large hallway with rows of doors on each side. The two men rush toward two large double doors, open them and close them quickly. Asagi uses her ninja speed to get to the doule doors and crash through them. There she sees more men, about 6 to be exact and then a taller man putting his hands behind his back as he approaches her.

"What have we here~?" he chuckles.

"You! Where is Asuka!? Did you capture her?" Asagi demands.

"Heh, you're correct," the taller man says.

"Give her back now!" The dark bluenette shouts, pointing her sword at his neck.

"No can do, darling," He calmly steps to the side as the lights fully flcker on and it reveals the brunette with her hands bound from above. "She's already being taken care of~"

Asagi's eyes widen at the sight of the poor brunette. "Asuka!"

"Asagi...san?" Asuka give a sad look and turns away with her eyes closed. "I'm sorry. I...I...I couldn't fight them..."

"Now then," the leader gets out a tiny plate and pours some liquid in there. "Let's begin our session. Boys, make sure this girl doesn't try anything."

Asagi grits her teeth as two men try and grab her. She swings her sword, but misses and one of them knocks it out of her hands and shoves a small bottle to her mouth to drink something. Asagi begins to feel weak and her legs immediately give in, making her drop down, not able to move at all. As for Asuka, she is given her own drink that the leader has offered her.

"There we go. The effects should start to kick in very soon," he says.

"Wh-what did you make her drink!?" Asagi shouts.

"A bit of aphrodisiac., so she won't run away~" the leader grins.

"You wouldn't...dare!" Asagi growls. She tries and tries to move, but the drug they gave her prevented her to, so she just stays on her knees, watching. "Asuka! Asuka, snap out of it right now!"

"Oh, I don't think she'll listen to whatever you say," the leader rips off Asuka's clothing, leaving on her bionic limbs. "Here you go, boys. She's all yours."

The men lick their lips in satisfaction and dive in to touch anywhere they wish. Two men grope her large breasts. They knead, pinch and move them in a circular motion to get the feel of her large knockers. The other men caress her metal legs, kiss the side her neck, feel her long silky hair and grope her behind as well. They are just all over the place that Asagi can barely see Asuka at all.

Asuka lets out high pitched cute moans as she is being touched from her sensitive spots and her body is sweating already with her face slightly red. Her legs are wobbling a little from the men touching her like this and thus, some juices are dropping on the floor. Asagi notices this.

"Don't tell me...she's liking this already!" she says to herself.

Another man gently takes her chin to face him and press his lips against hers for a passionate kiss. It's just for a brief moment before Asuka manages to pull away and pant heavily from the constant touches. All of those hands go do whatever they please, going wherever they want to go and touch her body.

It is then that Asuka is starting to reach her limit. She looks back and forth at all the men who are looking at her with smiles on their faces. She cannot take it anymore.

"Hyaaaaah! I'm gonna...i'm gonna cum! I NEED to cum!" Asuka begs. "Aiiieeee...hiiii~! HAAAAHHHH~!" She jerks her head back and love juices squirt onto the floor with the men pulling away just to see the brunette climax.

The leader grins. "Goood...good~! Now then, untie her because there is so much more we can do with her."

"No!" Asagi shakes her head roughly. "You can't do this! She's my girlfriend!"

The leader gently puts his hand on her shoulder, kneeling down to her level. "Just watch the show, my dear. You can't do anything about it."

One man is on the floor on his back, his fully erect penis standing up and Asuka immediately crawls on top of him.

"M-my body..." she moans adorably. "It's on fire! I cannot wait any longer! Please, let me put your cock inside me!"

She squats down and in a short time, the cock is all the way in, making her moan loudly. She starts to move her hips, nice and easy with her stud helping her by putting his hands on her hips. The other men have their penises out and start jerking off a little just from seeing the brunette going for a ride. One of them goes behind her and penetrates her butt hole with his cock, making her eyes widen and let out a yelp. The other two men go on each side, encouraging her to rub theirs with her hands. And the last two go in front, shoving their cocks into her mouth to suck and lick them as best she could. They can feel her soft, glossy lips as they press them against her mouth.

The penises in her mouth are only short lived though because one of the studs notice her breasts bounching up and down. He turns to his buddy and tells him to give him room. He nods as he moves a little so that the stud moves toward her breasts, gives her a little paizuri while the man above him has his cock in her mouth. All of the men are in action, no holes are open at all. Asagi grits her teeth as she watches this.

"Asuka!" she shouts.

"She can't hear you," the leader says. "She's having too much fun with all of her friends."

"No..." Asagi shakes her head and turns back towards Asuka getting gang banged. "She cannot be serious..."

"Soooo goood~" Asuka moans, licking and sucking from one cock to the next while riding the stud and getting penetrated from behind. "Give me...give me lots of love with those cocks! I love them so much~! I can't get enough of them!"

The thrusting and touching are everywhere. Asagi can barely see what's going on due to the men surrounding her. The leader grins and glances back at Asagi.

"You feel left out, don't you~?" he says. "I can totally understand that."

"She's my girlfriend," Asagi says. "You guys are so cruel."

The leader shrugs. "Cruel? That's too strong of a word. All we're looking for is a perfect lady to satisfy our sexual desires."

Asagi turns back toward the crowd of men, who are still having sex with her all at once until they ejaculate once more, filling up each hole and her mouth. Asuka pulls away, licking her lips in satisfaction.

"More...I want more of those cocks...~" she begs. "Please...my body still needs it~!"

One man picks her up from behind, holding her in a Full Nelson position and penetrates her butt hole that way while another strong man walks over and jams his penis inside her pussy. The feeling of his big and thick cock makes her let out a happy cry and her eyes start to roll at the back of her head. Both of the men start to thrust and the man in the front gropes her breasts, sucking and licking her nipples in the process.

Once again, the thrusting goes on and on with Asuka enjoying each and every bit of it. Her mind is starting to go blank and her eyes are already rolled at the back of her head and tongue sticking out. The stud in the front leans in to kiss her on the lips, tongues caressing each other and such before pulling away and continuing to thrust. Asuka's moans are high pitched and cute as she is being penetrated by two big and thick cocks.

"Yeeeeesssss~!" she moans adorably. "Yeeeeessss...it feelsh shhoooooo goood! Screw me more! Deeper...screw me harder! It's all goooood~!"

The thrusting continues more and more until they ejaculate again, squirting their semen inside her. it lasts a bit longer than all of the other times they ejaculated. Semen drip on the floor and then they gently set down Asuka on the floor on her side. She pants heavily as the other men spill their semen on her body just from masturbating. Asagi just watches, shaking her head.

"Please...haven't you had enough?" she says.

"This is Asuka's time," the leader says, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "She's clearly enjoying this endless sexy times."

Asagi watches the exhausted Asuka, who's body is twitching and panting heavily in exhaustion. Tears start to fall from her eyes just staring at the poor brunette.

"Asuka...Asuka...is this the end of us?" she says. "is this what you really want? For our relationship to be over just like that?" She hangs her head down as the tears fall freely on the floor. "I don't want to loose you! You mean so much to me! Not only will I loose my girlfriend, but my best student! I can't live without you, Asuka!"

Just then, as if Asuka has heard the whole thing, she starts moving. Crawling toward the dark bluenette, she manages to reach her hand out to take her hands in hers.

"A...Asagi-san..." she whispers. "It's okay...I...I feel your pain. The fact is...I feel lonely just doing it by myself."

"But...but you were clearly enjoying it..." Asagi says.

"It would be even more enjoyable if we did it together~" Asuka crawls on top of her and turns toward the men to beckon them forward. "Our relationship will not be broken just because this happened. We can do this together. I still love you, Asagi-san."

"Asuka~!" Asagi lets out tears of happiness and can feel the drug wearing off, meaning she can move now. She embraces Asuka and the two share a passionate kiss.

The other men are moved by this scene, but they can't help but penetrate both of their pussies, making them cry in delight.

The other four men start to go on both sides and point their cocks for each girl to rub them. The two on the ground and the other two above while groping their breasts at the same time. They continue to gaze at one another while crying in each other's faces and then they dive in for more since they are so desperate to kiss each other. Asuka's tongue dominates Asagi's as they are getting penetrated and touched at the same time by the studs. The leader of the group just crosses his arms with happy tears just falling from the hidden face of his. It's just so beautiful no matter what he's seeing. It's all about pleasure in his eyes.

"I love you, Asagi-san! Really, I do!" Asuka moans out.

"Me too!" Asagi replies. "I love you the most!"

"Then let's cum! Let's cum together, Asagi-san~! Together!"

A few more hard thrusts here and there, the men ejaculate, shooting semen inside and out as the ladies cry out in pleasure. And then, shortly after, they are lying on the floor on their sides, facing each other and the men all left to give them a rest, including the leader. Semen is all over their bodies and some are still dripping from their pussies. Asuka manages to reach her hand out to caress her girlfriend's cheek.

"You okay?" she asks.

"Y-yes...I'm more than fine, Asuka," Asagi answers.

"I'm sorry this all caused you pain. I should've stopped them."

"No, it's okay," Asagi says. "We got through it together didn't we? It's all okay because we did it together. And that's more than enough."

"Asagi-san...~!"

"We'll catch them later. Right now, we have some catching up to do."

"Absolutely."

They share a passionate kiss with one another, knowing that they will always love each other no matter what situation they're in.


	6. Lunchtime with My Beloved

**Chapter 6**

 **Lunchtime with MY Beloved**

"Squishy, squishy~" Asuka sings while playfully groping Asagi's breasts in the kitchen.

"Haaah..." Asagi can only sigh.

Sakura puts a hand on her hip. "This again? This is the third time you've done this, Asuka-chan. When are you going to leave her boobs in peace?"

"But I want to see Asagi-san all~nude with just~an apron on!~" the brunette says, turning to the little Igawa sister. "It's no fun when your breasts are covered~"

"And I want it to stay that way," Asagi says. "Now it feels like I can't feel a thing because you do the same thing every time."

"Oh~? Want me to touch you differently? I can do that," Asuka goes for her pussy when Asagi slaps it away.

"Not when I'm cooking," she says. "You should help out instead. Get the plates out, please?"

"Fiiiiiine..." Asuka drags herself over to the cabinet to get some plates and set them on the counter. "I'll go get drinks too."

"Thank you."

Sakura face palms herself. "Asuka-chan's totally a perv in the morning..."

The three of them eat breakfast as soon as it is served on plates. As usual, Asuka praises Asagi's cooking, making the older Igawa blush and thank her while Sakura giggles. It's a peaceful breakfast like every morning until they are finished. Asagi clears the table with the help of Asuka while Sakura hurries upstairs to her room. However, Asagi stops to glance at her student. The brunette tilts her head in confusion.

"Huh? What's the matter, Asagi-san?"

Asagi doesn't say anything as she unties her apron and starts to strip down her clothing, much to Asuka's surprise and joy. The brunette's eyes sparkle in delight when she sees her beloved finally in a Naked Apron.

"Th-this is what you want...right?" Asagi says. She's quite embarrassed as she squirms her legs together with her hand on her thigh and another on her chest.

"Yes, yes, YES~!" Asuka squeals. "You're perfect, Asagi-san~!" She hugs her mentor tightly. "Thank you so much~!"

Asagi smiles a bit while petting her girlfriend like a puppy. "Glad I could make you happy, Asuka."

In return, the brunette dresses up in a naked aprong as well just so that they can be even and help each other wash and dry the dishes. While doing that, they turn and giggle at each other, seeing how sexy they are. It isn't long before Sakura steps downstairs.

"Onee-chan!" she calls. "I'm sorry, but can I borrow your-" She stops and stares at the Naked Apron clad Taimanins, talking and giggling. "Ummmm...on second thought, I'll come back later." She backs away slowly and runs upstairs to give them privacy.

*Later*

"Yes...touch me...touch me there~" Asuka moans happily while her pussy is being eaten away by Asagi. "Lick me there! yes, that's it~!"

"Fufu! You really are enjoying this, aren't you, Asuka~?"

The two are on the bed, making love already even though it's after breakfast. Mostly it was Asuka's idea since they are a couple. She just can't help herself. Asagi accepted and the two are completely nude (well, not completely due to Asuka's bionic limbs) and are making love right here in Asagi's room.

Asagi keeps on licking her beloved's pussy again and again until the brunette reaches her limit. She puts her hands on Asagi's head just a bit while moaning and whimpering until she climaxes. Asagi pulls away and licks off the love juices and then plops next to her beloved.

"Satisfied~?" she asks.

"Oh, yes~" Asuka anwers. "I'm completely satisfied! Thank you~"

"You really love doing this sort of thing, don't you~?"

"Of course! I'm all in for sex when it comes to the one i love~"

"I see." Asagi says. "You know sex isn't the only priority for you, Asuka. It's saving the world, too. You know that."

"Yes I know. Still, we have the time. No worries~"

"Haaaah...sometimes, you can be a handful."

"And you love me for it~"

The two Taimanins hug each other and press foreheads together.

*Next Day*

Asuka is alone today, looking around the school grounds for her beloved. She's teaching the other ninjas training today, but it's lunch break and she should be here by now. She puts her hands on her hips, looking around once more when Murasaki appears behind her, wearing her usual lab coat and office lady outfit underneath.

"Looking for Asagi-sama?" she says. "She isn't here. Come back later."

"Geez..." Asuka crosses her arms and closes her eyes. "So much for that."

"Onee-chan will come back," Sakura assures her as she walks to Murasaki. "Don't listen to Mu-chan. You know how she feels about her."

"Well, she knows that she and I are together," Asuka says. "Why would she say she's super busy?"

"Truth is, Onee-chan's got a little more to do then she'll come here," Sakura says. "So no worries. I know she won't stand you up that easily."

Asuka sighs in relief. "Thank goodness."

"You Mu-chan need to learn to stop getting in between their relationship~" Sakura says as she playfully pokes her chest.

Murasai turns away, blushing. "S-so what? That doesn't change the fact that I still admire her."

"Haaah...oh, Mu-chan~" the short haired girl pats her on the head. "I know Onee-chan's great, but you can be a little bit obsessive."

Murasaki sighs. "Let's just go."

"Gladly~!" Sakura turns toward the brunette and winks. "Good luck~!"

Asuka gives a wave and leans up against a tree with her arms crossed. She waits for a few more minutes until she hears some footsteps coming toward her.

"Asuka~" Asagi says. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Apparently, one of the staff members needed me to do something. But it didn't take long."

"I see," Asuka turns and smiles. "But I'm glad you're here, Asagi-san. Shall we?"

"Yes. Of course~"

The two of them get their bentos out and sit under the shade while eating.

"You been really busy lately huh?" Asuka says.

"Not totally, but it's teacher's duties," Asagi shrugs. "Besides, the students admire me, so I kinda get approached by some of them."

"Hmph. Luckily you're already taken~" Asuka grins. "You do look very sexy though~"

"Oh, stop~" the dark bluenette giggles.

"Seriously~" Asuka comes closer and starts to grope her breasts. "How can ANYONE resist looking at these babies~?"

"Asuka!?"

"Ohhhh, yes, what fine boobs you have, Asagi-san~" The brunette grins, groping them in a circular motion.

"Y-you do this now!?"

"Fufu! Like I said, NO ONE can resist touching these at all. Probably why they want to jump on you all the time~"

"Someone like you basically!"

"And those horny men~" Asuka says. "But that's fine! I can watch you all day long while you get screwed by them. Isn't that right~?"

"T-true, but wouldn't that make you jealous?"

Asuka playfully scoffs, still groping her beloved's breasts. "Me? No way! I'd be getting the same treatment. It's not that unusual~"

"Yeah, you're right," Asagi says, recalling the day Asuka was captured and screwed by those horny men who only wanted pleasure and Asuka begged her to join.

"But! My Asagi will ALWAYS be my Asagi~" Asuka coos in her ear. "No matter what. I won't let those who try to harm you in any way."

"Thanks...Asuka~"

Asuka lets go of her beloved's chest and rests her head on the dark bluenette's and stays that way for the rest of the lunch period. Asagi pets her girlfriend like a puppy with a small smile on her face.

"I'm glad...I fell in love with you, Asuka~"


	7. I'll Help You in Time of Need

**Chapter 7**

 **I'll Help You in Time of Need**

Asagi, Asuka and Sakura all enter the highly secured room, or rather used to be high secured room and look around. They are trying to retrieve a precious item that belonged to a museum that is very priceless, but now it is stolen just to be sold for money. Whoever's behind all this has got to be stopped. Asuka took control of the cameras, deleted all the evidence and memory from them thanks to her expertise on disabling security cameras, Sakura took down anyone who got in their way and Asagi just led her team of three further until they reached their destination.

Asagi walks slowly and cautiously toward a black box, unlocks it with the key that the one guard had on him and it contained the priceless item: a rare gem that was found by scientists from so long ago. It is shining and sparkling from the light above it and the three girls are amazed by how it looks. A medium sized diamond like gem that is colored red.

"We did it!" Asuka cheers. "We found it!"

Sakura nods in agreement. "Beautiful, isn't it? Why I remember once..." Suddenly, she could sense another presence somewhere. Her eyes turn to the right and gasps. "Onee-chan, look out!"

Too late. As Asagi turns, Oboro tackles the bluenette to the wall.

"Miss me~?" the evil red haired woman swings her fist at her, punching her in the face.

Asagi tries to retaliate by punching her back, but both of them were blocked. Oboro hits her downward on the head, pops out her clawed gauntlet and stabs her on the side, making Asagi groan in pain.

"R-run, Sakura! Asuka!" Asagi shouts. "Get the gem!"

Sakura just fires kunai at Oboro. "No! I'm a Taimanin too! Get off her!" She draws her sword.

"Really?" Oboro yanks the kunai off her, blood trickling down from her arm and back fists Sakura, making her tumble backward. She pushes her cut deeper into Asagi, but the bluenette uses all of her strength just to shove her out of the way.

A swing to the left, but Asagi misses and Oboro kicks her knee just to make her go on them and punches her in the face. Asuka jumps in and grabs Oboro by the shoulders.

"Let her go!" she shouts.

"Ah, shut up!" Oboro head butts her, making her let go and punches Asagi again. "Time and time again, you foil my plans! Not this time!" She swings a fist again, but Asagi ducks, swings a punch at her, then a back fist and grabs her to lift her up to do an overhead throw at the wall, making a crater.

"I can hold her off," Asagi turns toward the two girls. "You take the gem and head out. I'll catch up to you later."

"Haha! Yes, girls!" Oboro laughs as she stands up. "By all means, run along. Let your big sister and mentor do all the heavy lifting for you~"

Sakura grits her teeth and comes running at her with her sword and stabs her in the gut, making her bleed more. She pulls it out and kicks her to the wall and uses her ninja speed to grab the box. Asuka isn't going to let this one go, though. As the redhead struggles to her feet, the brunette charges toward her and uses her blades to behead her before she does anything. Asagi nods with a smile, happy with all the help she needed. Both of them escape with Sakura out of the building.

All is safe and sound thanks to the Taimanins retrieving that one priceless item that was stolen by Oboro. They go back to the museum to put back where it belongs and head back toward their own home, feeling very accomplished.

"Haaaaah~" Sakura sighs happily, stretching out her arms. "What a mission that was."

Asuka walks over to take a look at Asagi's wound. Apparently, it stopped bleeding, but she's still hurt. She wondered how she managed to even move after getting injured in the first place, but it doesn't matter. She turns to Sakura. "I'm going to treat Asagi-san for a while."

"Good idea!" Sakura says.

Asuka takes her mentor up the stairs toward her bedroom and sets her gently on the bed. The brunette goes to get a bowl full of water and a rag and kneels by her bed side. She wets the rag and gently puts it on top of Asagi's wound. The bluenette flinches a little, but tries to stay strong.

"I'm going to put pressure on it, okay?" Asuka says gently. "Oh, man. She really cut you, huh?"

"I'll be okay," Asagi says. "Don't worry. I'm not going to die just because of that."

Asuka keeps on putting pressure on the wound. It might take a few weeks or so for the wound to fully heal, but with Asuka's treatment, it may go a little faster. For now, she has to clean her wound first before putting some bandages on. She presses on her wound a couple times, washes the rag and puts pressure on it again. The cycle continues a few more times before it's all clean. She takes some white bandages and tells her to take off her clothes before doing it. Asagi does so and the brunette proceeds to wrap it around Asagi's waist

Asuka gets on the bed with her beloved, gently putting her hands on her shoulders. "You okay? Your wound will heal in due time. I've treated it the best I could."

Asagi smiles a beautiful smile. "You did well, Asuka. Thank you. You and Sakura helped me when I was in a lot of trouble. You both are wonderful girls."

"We will never let you get hurt, Asagi-san," Asuka replies. "We can't lose our Strongest Taimanin. We need you. But I need you more." She kisses her on the forehead. "Because I love you, Asagi-san."

The dark blunette chuckles. Both of the girls intertwine hands, nuzzle each other's noses with lyrical giggles coming from both of them and press foreheads together. They know that this moment is much needed after a tough fight with one of Asagi's greatest foes. Until next time evil arises, Asuka will protect her beloved mentor.


End file.
